For My beloved West
by Iel Gabriel
Summary: Gilbert yang sudah lama berpisah dengan Ludwig, menulis banyak surat untuk adik lelakinya itu. Fail at summary. Review please?


_Disclaimer : Hidekazu Himaruya-sensei._

_Rate : T_

_Warning : Human name used, no YAOI, miss typo, dll_

_**For My Beloved West**_

_Untuk West tersayang,_

_Aku memutuskan untuk menulis surat untukmu lagi. Ini sudah ke dua belas kalinya sejak aku disini. Aku tidak tau kalau kau akan mendapat surat ini atau tidak. Aku berharap iya, tapi menurutku banyak orang yang berkuasa yang mencurinya sebelum surat ini sampai padamu. Aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan untuk memastikan bahwa kau akan mendapat surat ini. Aku memerintahkan salah dari sekutu-ku. Dia akan melewati perbatasan. Jika sekutu-mu tidak membunuhnya. Aku mendengar rumor buruk. Aku tidak mempercayainya sebelumnya, tapi sepertinya mereka benar. Katakan padaku, adik lelaki-ku yang tersayang, mengapa kau memerintahkan sekutu-mu untuk menembaki sekutu-ku setiap mereka ingin melewati perbatasan? Aku tidak mengerti, mereka bukan orang lain, mereka sekutu-ku. Jangan lukai mereka. Mengapa kau mengacuhkan-ku sejak ada dinding perbatasan diantara kita? Kau tahu itu bukan keputusan-ku untuk membangun-nya! Aku merindukanmu. Aku sangat merindukanmu! Hampir setiap saat aku memikirkanmu, tapi kau tidak bereaksi apapun. Aku meminta sekutu-ku untuk mengundangmu. Dia bilang kau menolaknya. Apakah itu benar? West, aku tidak tahu harus percaya atau tidak! Mengapa kau tidak mau menemuiku lagi? Apakah kau membenciku? Tolong beritahu aku, apa aku melakukan kesalahan? Aku tidak tahan jika berpisah denganmu! Aku merasa kosong dan hancur._

_Kau tidak tahu apa yang terjadi disini. Kau tidak tahu seperti apa dia memperlakukanku, Elizaveta dan yang lainnya. Sayangnya aku sudah seperti kambing hitam favoritnya. Disini sangat dingin. Aku tidak pernah menyukai cuaca dingin. Dan disini gelap, aku harus menyalakan handphoneku setiap saat. Si brengsek itu memasangkan-ku rantai di dinding itu. Sekarang terkadang aku di-izinkan untuk berjalan-jalan. Sangat menyedihkan bukan saat kau merasa beruntung karena di-izinkan jalan- jalan di sekitar penjara yang kecil dan kumuh? Tapi aku menyukainya daripada saat dia memerintahku. Aku selalu merasa bahwa tanganku dingin. Tangan-nya sedingin es. Dan sangat menyakitkan. Kau selalu mempunyai tangan yang hangat. Dan sangat nyaman. Itu benar- benar sebaliknya. Saat ku sendirian aku selalu berusaha memikirkan apa yang sedang kau lakukan saat ini tapi tidak ada yang muncul dalam benakku. Aku belum mendengar kabarmu sama sekali. Dia selalu memastikan bahwa kita tidak mengetahui satu sama lain. Aku berharap kau akan mengirim kembali surat padaku. Atau setidaknya kasih kabar bahwa kau baik- baik saja, atau apapun lah!_

_Aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan lagi! Disini sangat tidak menyenangkan. Terkadang aku berharap bahwa aku mati saja. Dan semuanya akan berakhir. Tapi sebelumnya aku ingin melihat wajahmu sekali lagi. Tapi sepertinya kau tidak peduli sama sekali. Itu membuatku sangat sedih. Kau mungkin tidak mau mendengar ini. Aku rasa aku telah kehilangan kewarasan disini. Kau akan mengerti saat kau kesini dan melihat dengan mata kepalamu sendiri._

_Aku hanya mempunyai satu permintaan. Tolong, West! Jika surat ini sampai padamu... TOLONG balas kembali atau setidaknya salah dari sekutu-ku mendapatkan-nya dan mereka bisa memberitahuku! Aku semakin gila disini saat aku tidak mengetahui kabarmu! Aku mengorbankan diriku sendiri demi kau dan aku mau tahu apakah ini adalah keputusan yang bijaksana untuk membuang diriku sendiri dan Negaraku hanya untukmu!... Tapi kau tidak pernah menjawabku. Itu sangat menyakitkan. Kau tahu aku menyayangimu. Dan selalu mencintaimu. Meskipun kau mungkin tidak menyukai ini dan akan bertindak kejam sesukamu, aku tidak akan pernah berhenti menyayangimu. Dan belum lagi kau membuatku sedih._

_Itu adalah semua yang mau kusampaikan padamu. Dia akan kembali sebentar lagi dan aku harus berusaha memberikan ini ke sekutu-ku._

_Aku berharap kau baik- baik saja._

_Gilbert_

Setelah menulis surat ini, Gilbert segera memanggil sekutu-nya untuk mengirim surat ini ke adik lelaki-nya, Ludwig. Derap langkah seseorang semakin terdengar nyaring. Gilbert sudah tahu, langkah itu adalah langkah milik Ivan Braginski, seseorang yang telah menyekap dia. Seseorang yang Gilbert selalu sebutkan 'dia' dalam isi surat-nya. Dan akhirnya pemuda albino itu berhasil memberi surat itu ke salah seorang sekutu-nya. Sekarang dia hanya bisa menaruh harapan pada sekutu-nya itu. Dan hanya bisa pasrah pada kelakuan Ivan terhadap-nya.

**FIN**

**Just want to say... Review? ;)**


End file.
